


【矢影】校车

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 如题没逻辑的校园pa的车
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou
Kudos: 2





	【矢影】校车

从最开始的亲吻开始，事情就朝着失控的方向发展。  
影山昨天就约好了矢车，今天甚至压根没带自己的便当来，打算在事情结束后光明正大地享受恋人的那份手制便当。他属于向来有些独来独往的学生，偶尔一次没和同学挤在一起吃午饭也不显得奇怪。  
不符合道德规范和学校规章的恋情是两人共同而唯一的阴暗秘密。  
利用午休时间躲在厕所隔间里亲热是秘密的一部分，不是全部。在大多数人看来矢车想是个严厉但温和的老师，影山瞬虽然算不上优秀显眼也是个听话的学生。  
两人独处时并不如此。  
在接吻时影山喜欢悄悄地睁眼，把矢车一向整齐的领带拆得七零八落，把掖好的衣角扯出，把一切整洁的变成凌乱，包括矢车本身。矢车从来不体罚学生，但会在影山做得过火的时候稍显用力地掐他的腰，当做一个小小的惩罚。动作隔着校服变得暧昧，受罚的人反而变本加厉拉进两人的距离，解开从领口开始的纽扣，引领那些触摸直接明白地落在皮肤上。最开始是矢车小声的责备，之后就会变成缠绵的厮磨。  
隔间实在是太小了，装不下一个成年人和一个接近成年的人，动作之间总要撞到些什么，发出不太寻常的声响，引起周围学生的好奇。压抑的喘息再次变低，灼热的呼吸却并不沉默，搅动空气变成液体一样粘稠地流动。  
骚动过去后是越发激烈的欲望互相碰撞。褪去的校裤只堪堪挂在小腿肚上，堆积成一堆的皱褶。  
影山把头埋进矢车的肩上，好让自己不会因对方温热的手心和指尖的触感失去平衡摔在地上。前液打湿了手，泛着腥气，没有人因此停下。解开腰带扣之间影山记得从老师的裤袋里翻出避孕套。最早的时候矢车没有带着这东西出门的习惯，影山却每次都软磨硬泡地让他射在里面，搞得小穴又红又肿还吐着白灼可怜兮兮一塌糊涂，整理起来也是麻烦得很。所以后来优秀教师的裤袋里就总是装着这明显不符身份的小片塑料制品。  
尽管现在他正在往矢车的阴茎上套上避孕套，但影山其实更喜欢内射，脑子被快感搅得一塌糊涂的时候也喜欢说些类似“要怀上老师的孩子”“被填满了”之类的胡话，不过在短短的午休时间或是放学后的傍晚要处理实在是麻烦。何况矢车怎么看都不会让他放任自己就这样一塌糊涂地从隔间里离开甚至因此感冒发烧向学校请假。  
现在那小块塑料就好像代表了通向地狱的门票，证明着两人带着罪恶的关系。  
矢车每次都尽其所能地温柔开拓，影山尽可能的顺从也让事情从来都顺利得吓人，腿根的嫩肉在动作下一颤一颤白花花地迷了人眼，矢车只好把视线挪开再次啃咬影山早就泛红的唇。也许是逆反心理悄悄作祟，影山结束接吻后就催促着矢车，理智的弦不像看上去那样坚固，矢车顿了顿停下尚未做完的前戏就那样进入。  
疼痛不仅代表着痛苦，被填满的满足感反而在想法里占了多数，兴奋差点让影山一下射在矢车的西装外套上，幸好在那之前就被指节堵住了正欲发泄的小孔。  
还不行，影山听见矢车低沉的嗓音在耳边回响，用含糊的拟声词回应后享受带着些暴戾的独占欲。  
他现在所见的和平常的矢车老师不一样，影山正是沉迷于这种被特殊对待的优越感中，用全力引诱对方展现出温和外表下的攻击性。  
不留情面的刺戳和爱抚说不定会留下不光彩的痕迹，只是现下没人的脑子里还有空余的内存用于思考，甜美的欲情涂满视线里每一个角落。  
影山差点咬破了下唇才抑制住出口的呻吟，矢车陡然用力在脖颈上的啃咬又榨出几声呜咽。  
一时的身体放松导致了着力点的失去，重力的拉扯下让肉柱一下顶到深处，呜咽一下子变成了混杂快感和疼痛的抽泣。绞紧的后穴内壁吸允着作案凶器试图夺得更多的刺激，全然不在意影山被搅成浆糊一样的大脑是否能够承受更多的冲击。  
失焦的双眼好一会才重新看清矢车带着歉意的眼神，已经动作迅速销毁证据的优秀教师正小心询问自己的学生是否需要什么帮助。影山一时间连开口说话都有点困难，半是生气地让自己的老师把只剩少许时间吃午饭的严重问题解决。  
不过算下来也不是亏本买卖，影山吃着矢车的那份小章鱼边盘算着靠今天的小意外是否能借机撒娇在下星期吃到他心心念念的麻婆豆腐。


End file.
